Quervik Story 14 - Ostatnie tchnienie
Ienstret jeszcze raz zmierzył swym spojrzeniem z góry na dół stojącego przed nim młodego demona ubranego w gustowne ciuchy w barwach Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych jakimi był szkarłat i purpura, od stóp aż po cylinder. Oczywiście sam tajemniczy chłopak nie był mu dłużny, przez co podchodząc do Sklepikarza cały czas trzymał go w zasięgu jego złotych oczu o kozich źrenicach. Robił to pewnie, zdając się całkowicie ignorując wyciągniętego i gotowego do wyprowadzenia cięcia Rozcinacza Światów. - Nie sądzisz, że wypadało by się przedstawić? - rzekł podejrzliwie mieszkaniec Necrocronusa z zamiarem nie tyle nawiązania rozmowy co wyciągnięcia od nieznajomego jakiś, chociaż i najdrobniejszych informacji o tym co się dzieje dookoła. Postać zatrzymała się lekko zaskoczona niecałe trzy metry od niego, a na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - Imienia niestety nie posiadam - odezwał się demon stając wyprostowany, kładąc przy tym swą prawą ręką na klatce piersiowej w okolicy serca, a lewą chowając za plecy - Jednakże możesz mówić mi Poltergeist - oznajmił kłaniając się nisko, a następnie znów spojrzał na Iena - Twoja godność? - - Ienstret - rzekł on krótko - Nie obrazisz się jeśli zadam Ci jeszcze jedno pytanie? - Grzech Chciwości uniósł się lekko by zastygnąć w powietrzu w pozycji takiej, jakby siedział on na niewidzialnych krześle z nogą założoną na nogę. - Ciekawski jesteś - lewitując zaczął krążyć on w pozycji siedzącej dookoła Ienstreta - Learch nie kazał mi trzymać języka za zębami... ok Powiem C... - - Learch? - przerwał mu jego rozmówca, jednak ten to zignorował - - Przeprowadzamy właśnie taki drobny bunt - - Bunt? - to słowo zaciekawiło zakapturzonego - Yup - potwierdził on - Znasz córkę Lucyfera Salai, prawda? - zadał on retoryczne pytanie - Moi przyjaciele sądzą, że nie jest ona godna niedawno otrzymanego tytułu - dosłownie znikąd w jego ręce pojawiła się para gałkowanych lodów o smaku miętowo-czekoladowym - Może lepiej nie zdradzać tak ważnych planów - zaczął on się zastanawiać, przy okazji rzucając jednego z lodów w stronę Iena, który bez słowa złapał ów słodycz i zaczął badać ją wzrokiem - Spokojnie nie jest zatruty ani nic tego typu - demon zaczął spożywać swój produkt mlecznopodobny. - Hmmmm - dialogistka Poltergeist'a jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się podarunkowi od nieznajomego, lecz w końcu zdecydował się na spróbowanie - Niezłe - mruknął bardziej sam do siebie niż osoby przed nim. - Dzięki - lekko zawstydził się chłopak, jednak wciąż lizał swego loda jak spragniony Kwaśniewski szybę, która oddziela go od alkoholu. - Wybacz - odezwał się Ienstret - Spodziewałem się, że to spotkanie przebiegnie... hmmmm... bardziej antagonistycznie - - To już zależy od ciebie... - demon niespodziewanie znalazł się po prawicy Iena, a jego dłoń, która wcześniej dzierżyła słodycz, teraz była spowita przez tajemnicze błękitne płomienie - Czy nadal chcesz iść tą drogą? - spytał on poważnym tonem, a jego wzrok świadczył o tym, że jest on gotów zaatakować. - Niestety taki mam zamiar - bywalec jednym szybkim i bardzo precyzyjnym cięciem przepołowił Poltergeista na pół swym Rozcinaczem Światów - Wyba... - chciał on coś powiedzieć, lecz zaskoczony przerwał, kiedy zamiast połówek ciała jego napastnika dostrzegł.... bańki mydlane.... - Nie żywię urazy - rozległ się głos rzekomego trupa, a każda z bąbli otaczających niedoszłego kata chłopaka eksplodowała. - Żałosne... - uśmiechnął się Aiwendill patrząc na zmieszaną Salai - Żałosne z mej strony to, iż poległem po kilku sekundach ujrzenia twej prawdziwej mocy - leżał on na ziemi pomiędzy ruinami budynków Village of the death oparty o jakiś głaz. Nie dane było mu czuć własne ręce, lecz mógł je chociaż zobaczyć odcięte kilka metrów dalej. Nie wiedział on czy ciepło grzejące jego niezdolne do jakiegokolwiek ruchu ciało pochodziło od niego, czy od jeszcze niezaschniętej krwi wokół ogromnego cięcia na jego klatce piersiowej, z którego wyszarpane były szczępki jego organów wewnętrznych - Więc nie godne mi było stanąć przeciw mocy mojego dawnego władcy połączonej z jego córką - skarcił on sam siebie zażenowany stanem w jakim musi go oglądać stojąca obok demonica. - Wiesz - powiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna z wyrzutem w głosie - Jesteś jednym z niewielu, którzy zmusili mnie do użycia tak wielkiej części swej mocy - Demon roześmiał się, sprawiając pozory, że nie dławi się przy tym własnym językiem - Więc pokonałaś mnie bez użycia mocy Lucyfera? - starzec spytał lekko niedowierzająca - To tylko bardziej utwierdza takiego zgreda jak ja w swoim przekonaniu - stwierdził on dumny z córki swego dawnego władcy - Jednak wyrosłaś z tytułu księżniczki - to zdanie wypowiedział z ogromnym spełnieniem w głosie - Moja Królow.. - - Wciąż mogę cię uleczyć! - przerwała mu czarnowłosa wyciągając z kieszeni kapsułke z białym proszkiem, który kiedyś podprowadziła Mrs.Strange - Nie - odezwał się Aiwendill - To godny koniec dla kogoś takiego jak ja - mimo bólu jaki odczuwał uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy. Wolał on też zachować dla siebie, że wzrok właśnie go opuścił - Proszę... - jego świadomość też powoli zaczynała gasnąć - Udowodnij Learch'owi i innym Grzechom to co udowodniłaś mi - to zdanie było ostatnim, które padło z jego ust przed jego śmiercią. - Więc to sprawka Learch'a... - ciało jednego z naczelnych katów piekła zaczęło samowolnie się spalać szkarłatnym ogniem, a wśród rozwiewających się na wietrze prochów demona można było zauważyć rządną zemsty i mordu twarz Salai. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures